


Flower-Flutter

by orphan_account



Category: Tinker Bell (2008)
Genre: F/F, Fairies, Female Characters, Ficlet, Flowers, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Omniscient, Past Tense, Porn Battle, Smut, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-14
Updated: 2009-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Femslash_Today's 'Summer Lightning' Porn Battle.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Flower-Flutter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash_Today's 'Summer Lightning' Porn Battle.

It was no tender rose but a good sturdy dandelion, quite strong enough to support two light-as-air fairies as they sank their knees into its buttery petals, tangled together, their sweat dripping into the flower's folds. 

'Iridessa...' Tinker Bell panted as soft lips latched onto her neck, sharp teeth bit into her neck. A breeze of wind, and the flower swayed, sparkles whirled around all three as the fairies searched out each other’s places of pleasure.

Iridessa's fingers sank in into Tinker Bell's flower, and she could feel light bursting inside her. 

Afterwards they found a stream to wash in, laughing as Silvermist, passing by, caused the water to spray over them, the sun slanting the droplets into a rainbow.

'So, that's how babies are made, then?' asked Tinker Bell. 

'No, silly!' Iridessa laughed. 'It takes a seed to make a new plant, not just good earth. Do we have to go over this again?'

'Oh, yes, please,' said Tinker Bell and grinned.


End file.
